Elsa, Jack, and Lace (FanFic)
by gum wrapper
Summary: Queen Elsa and Jack Frost find a young girl named Lace who has the same powers as Elsa, a staff like Jack, Elsa's eyes and jack's hair color. But when she says something to Elsa about being immortal Lace rans away and tricks Jack more things are uncovered about the young girl than she had hoped. (FIRST FANFIC)


**I DO NOT OWN THE DISENY OR DREAMWORKS CHARACTERS! ****(I did make up Grace though)**

_CHAPTER 1:_ BEFORE "LET IT GO"

I turned around and saw Anna running from the castle. _Go, Elsa! _I thought. I started up the mountain. I came to a small shop. I kept going. Anna would come after me and would most likely go in to the shop. I saw movement from inside. _Keep going._ I found the mountain trail and started to climb. I walked over a rounded hill. And you all know what happened after that. (Let it go)

_CHAPTER 2:_ JUST AFTER "LET IT GO"

I slammed the door surprised that my train didn't get shut in it.

"Well, that was quite a show." A voice echoed from above.

"Who said that?" I asked not sure I wanted the answer.

"It's me."

"Me who?" I asked.

"Your old friend." Me said. "You forgot about me a while ago."

I remembered a game of hide and seek in my icy room. A boy sitting at the foot of my cold, barely used bed, telling me funny stories, a curved staff.

"Jack?" I whispered in a not-quite-sure voice.

"So you remember. Good, I missed you." He said. I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Come down Jack. I want to see you." I was eager to have a friend.

He floated down from the roof. His staff under his feet. I had forgotten he could fly. I felt my hands suddenly freeze. I took a step back, nervous about the tiny snowflakes that were starting to float down.

"Elsa, calm down." He said soothingly.

"Jack, stay away. I don't want to freeze you."

"Elsa, you could never freeze me." He laughed.

I wasn't so sure.

I started to walk around putting some finishing touches here and there. I made a ice fountain in the foyer. Jack whistled softly watching me but, trying to let me cool down. (no pun intended)

I finally sat on the floor and looked at Jack.

"You can sit." I told him.

He sat next to me. We started to talk about what he saw in other places once I had forgotten about my only friend.

"Elsa, you had your sister sitting on the other side of the door for years. I couldn't talk to you any more and your sister probably thought you hated her." He told me when I told him I felt alone.

"Thanks," I said sharply before getting up again. "You can leave now."

He looked at me but seeing my hands clenched tightly and snowflakes falling he opened the balcony doors.

"Bye, Elsa." He said before flying away.

I stood at the top of the stairs when Anna knocked. I had know it was her by the way she had knocked. I used my powers to open them.

"That's a first." She said.

_CHAPTER 3: _AFTER ANNA

I hoped my monster didn't hurt her. But that was the least of my worries. _You struck her. You struck Anna!_ That thought kept running through my head.

"She will be okay." I told myself. "I might have missed."

I wasn't really calming myself down. I was making pointy sharp icicles stick out of the walls and they were turning red.

"Anna come?" Jack asked flying in.

"Leave me alone Jack. I don't want you here." I tried not to sound scared.

"Okay, but a small army is coming up your stairs." He pointed.

I rushed to my balcony. There was Hans and about five other men.

"Oh no." I mumbled then ran down the stairs as my snow monster started to get up.

"Jack, do something!" I cried. But he had left. "Jack." I moaned.

Slowly I opened the door. Two men started after me. You know what happened next. Well, not quite all of it. After I was knocked to the ground by my falling ice chandler Hans made me free the men I had trapped.

"I'll get Elsa. You go back downstairs." He told them. Then he dragged me across the floor telling me how everyone was terrified of me. And how I should die so Anna could be queen and everyone would love her.

"You are coming back to the castle with me." He said grinning wickedly.

"Never. I am going to stay here." I spat.

"Then you can stay here and just unfreeze Arendelle." He whispered into my ear.

"I don't now how."

Hans smirked.

He slammed my head against the floor, knocking me out.

I woke up in the dungeons. Chained to the floor.

_CHAPTER 4: AFTER I BROKE OUT (OF_ MY CASTLE)

I didn't know where to go. So, I went out into the frozen sea. Hans chased me. A blizzard started to fall rapidly.

"Elsa!" Jack's voice sounded close.

I couldn't call back to him, I was too scared.

He found me just as Anna froze. I could see him as I cried into my frozen sister's arm.

_I'm so sorry Anna!_ Was all I could think. Suddenly I was being hugged back.

_CHAPTER 5: _AFTER "THE END"

I tapped my foot in the palace yard, making a ice rink appear.

Olaf slid next to me.

"Hello, Olaf."' I said laughing.

The town skated for hours. Finally I allowed everyone inside for a big feast. We had turkey, goose, a ton of pie, and of course, chocolate. Anna let me slip up to my room and rest while the rest of the guests left.

_LATER..._

"Elsa?"

"Yes? What do you need?"

"It's me, Anna."

"I know." I opened the door and looked down at the large covered platter Anna was holding.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Just your dinner." She said smiling.

Anna set the platter on my bed. "Bye, Elsa." She smiled and left the room.

"Anna!"

"Night!" I could hear her run down the hall towards her room.

I eat my dinner quickly than pulled the rope that called my maid Sandra.

"Hello. You called?" She wouldn't look at me.

"Sandra, My face is up here." I said sternly.

"Sorry miss." She looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, Sandra." She took my plate and left mumbling something about my dress and hair.

"Oh, and could you tell Anna I would like to see her?" I asked then shut the door leaving a tiny bit of ice on the door.

"Why do I think she doesn't like you?" Jack's voice said from behind my curtain.

"She doesn't." I tried to sound like I wasn't mad at him.

"You can't fool me, Elsa. I know your mad at me." He knocked on my window.

"I'm not letting you in."

"Why not?" He probably smirked.

I pulled my curtains away from the window to check if he was. He was. I unlocked the window and opened it.

"Thanks." He said.

"Jack, shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" I asked changing my dress to a icy blue nightgown.

"I don't need to sleep. You should remember that from all the nights I sat at the end of your bed."

He was about to go on, but Anna knocked.

"Hide." I whispered.

I opened the door and Jack hide under my bed. I tried not to laugh. Anna walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Yes. I need to ask you about when we were younger..."

_CHAPTER 6: _JACK FROST IS REAL

"Anna, do you remember before I got my own room?"

"No. I decided that was a dream when I was little." She looked down sadly.

"Anna, you and I used to sleep in the same room. You used to ask me to use my powers in the ball room."

"I did? I never knew you had powers before today."

"Yes, Anna you did. Magic trolls took away your memory of it when I struck you in the head."

"You've struck me before?"

"Yes. I have." And a friend tried to help me open my door to you when I got my own room." I added the last part so we could start to talk about Jack.

"You had a friend?" She sounded shocked.

"I still have that friend. He came to the ice castle. He left just before you came." I sighed a little.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

_Good question. _I thought.

"Jack, you can come out from under there now." I said laughing.

He hit his head coming out.

"Careful." Anna whispered.

"Anna, this is Jack." I said.

"Hello." Jack said swinging his staff on to his shoulders.

"I'm Anna."

Jack laughed.

"So I've heard."

"Elsa talks about me?"

"No. I've seen you."

"You have?" Her eyes got big.

"Yes. I tried to get Elsa to talk to you. But, I had to see you first."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I had to see why she was so afraid of hurting you."

Anna turned towards the door.

"Good night, Elsa. You too, Jack." She opened the door and left.

"Do you think I scared her?" He asked.

I laughed and sat down on my bed.

"I think she is just...Unsure about you."

_CHAPTER 7: _AT MIDNIGHT

I woke up and found myself in my bed, a place I rarely slept.

"What time is it?" I asked myself rolling over.

"Like 11:00." Jack said merrily from a chair.

"I forgot you were here." I said unfreezing my blankets.

"Sorry... I got you breakfast." He said standing up.

"Why would you go in the middle of the night for breakfast?" I asked sliding out of my bed.

"I don't need to sleep or eat but I like eating anyway. I went to get something to eat and then I thought you might like something when you woke up." Jack said dropping a blueberry muffin in to my hands.

"Thanks." I said biting into the muffin.

I ate in the dark. Not wanting to turn on the light and let Anna know I was up.

There was a soft knock.

"Come in."

Sandra walked in with her blonde hair covered in a winter hat.

"Um. Sandra why are you wearing a hat?" I asked.

"Because your room is freezing. And the hall is covered in frost."

"Sorry? But did you say frost?" Jack asked.

She couldn't hear him.

"Frost?" I asked for Jack.

"Yes." She began to make my bed.

"Do you want food miss?" She asked.

"No thank you. I already ate." I said opening the door. "Sandra, could you leave?"

"Of course my lady." She curtsied and then left the room.

"Jack? Did you cover the hall in frost?"

"No. I made sure there was no sign of me." Jack looked at me worried.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped looking at me. "Why would you do this?"

"I didn't Anna! I swear this isn't me!" I tried to get her to understand.

"Queen Elsa, would you mind melting the town again?" A maid asked running up to me.

"What?" I gasped rushing to a window.

"Jack?" I asked.

"This isn't my magic. Only yours." Jack looked confused.

Jack and I went outside to look around. And were met by towns people.

"Queen Elsa, why did you freeze the town again?" Someone asked.

"She wants to kill us!" A man yelled. "Get her!"

"Elsa, stay calm." Jack whispered.

"Please, this isn't my magic." I tried to tell them.

"Lier!" The man said.

An arrow just missed my shoulder.

_CHAPTER 8:_ BACK TO THE ICE CATSLE

"Hold on tight, Elsa!" Jack said grabbing me by the waist and pulling me on to his stick.

"DO NOT DROP ME!" I screamed as we started to fly higher.

"More arrows!" The man hollered.

Suddenly arrows were flying past us quickly.

"Jack! What about Anna!" I screamed.

"What about her?" He said as we neared the ice castle.

"What will happen to her?"

"I don't know, Elsa. I really don't know." Jack said landing.

"You have to go back for her!" I wailed.

"She. Is. In. The. Castle!" Jack said slowly.

"I know. But, Jack how long do we have to stay in THIS castle?"

"I don't know." He said again.

"I need food! I need a bed!" I tried not to scream.

"Elsa, calm down." Jack said as big, fat snowflakes started to swirl around us.

"I can't! Jack, I am the queen. My people forced me out of the town! ANNA is in charge while I am stuck in this castle!" I started to make a tiny blizzard around us.

"Elsa!" Jack tried.

"What?" I asked my storm fading.

"You can make a bed, I will go get you some food from the castle." Jack started towards the door.

"Okay." I said starting up the stairs to make a new room.

_CHAPTER 9: _THE BEDROOM

I started to hum a familiar song. (Let it go)

I made a wide whole in the wall. Then I added a tall ceiling and a dresser. I focused on the bed next. I made a huge bed with a long canopy. For a blanket I used the soft icy snow mix I use for dresses. By the time Jack came back I had made about ten dresses that I then folded and put in the dresser.

"Nice work." Jack's voice said echoing in my new room.

"Thanks. I even made dresses!" I said smiling.

"I hope you made a kitchen." Jack said pulling me down the stairs.

There was at least fifty boxes of different foods sitting in piles around the foyer.

"I forgot to do that." I said laughing.

"Then can you show me how to make a ice room?" Jack asked.

"Of course." I pulled him past the fountain and made a whole in the back wall.

"Now you have to really think about what you want," I looked at Jack. "Unless you are as good as me."

I flicked my wrist towards the hole and floor and walls formed.

"Your turn. Try to make a table."

Jack's table looked like a chunk of ice.

"Maybe your staff can help." I offered.

He did as I told him and slowly with help from his staff Jack was able to make a round table.

"Now I'll smooth it out." I said and wiped my hand over the table and the bumpy, rough surface turned into a nice, flat, SMOOTH surface.

"That's better." I said backing up.

"Absolutely." Jack said kissing my cheek.

"JACK!" I blushed.

"What?" He asked kissing me again.

And this time I kissed him back.

_CHAPTER 10: _DINNER

Jack tried to make chairs for the table while organized the boxes.

"Jack, we can't sit on those." I said pointing to the two shapes on the floor with my toes.

"Sorry."

I made two big fuzzy chairs.

"Why are they fuzzy?" Jack asked sitting down.

"To make them more comfortable." I said putting down a plate.

Jack ate the food I made. (sandwiches) It started to get darker.

"I forgot to get candles." Jack said looking out the window he had made.

"Go to the castle. Anna will let you in if you tap on her window tell her everything that happened. Even the weird thing that happened in the town square." I said.

"Goodnight, Elsa." Jack said giving me anther kiss.

"Don't tell Anna about the kisses though." I murmured.

"It's our secret." Jack whispered into my hair.

_CHAPTER 11: _GRACE REASON

In the morning I could hardly wait to see Jack.

I rushed down stairs. Jack wasn't there. I went back upstairs. He wasn't anywhere I looked.

"Jack?" I called running up and down the stairs.

I decided he just hadn't come back yet.

"It's okay. He just stayed with Anna." I told myself walking into the kitchen.

On the table was a letter.

Dear Elsa,

I don't want you to worry about Jack. I will keep him safe. I hope you liked my frost in the castle. Please don't come find Jack. I need to tell him something.

Somebody named,

Lace Reason.

I read the note a few times before it sunk in what had happened.

"We have the same powers," I whispered."And she kidnapped MY Jack Frost."

_CHAPTER 12: _BACK IN THE CASTLE

I made myself new clothes and hurried down the mountain.

"Anna!" I called knocking on the castle door.

I looked behind me. No one was looking at me.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Sandra asked.

"Sandra, it's me, Elsa!" I whispered.

"Queen Elsa! Anna has been worried sick."

"Can we talk inside. Last time I was seen I had a issue." I said quickly.

Sandra hurried me inside.

"I'll go get Anna," Sandra said going up the stairs.

Anna ran down the stairs.

"Elsa, I missed you! Sandra said you were attacked by townsmen!" Anna screeched.

"I'm fine." I said looking around for Lace.

"Elsa, are you looking for something?" Anna asked.

"Yes. Do know anyone named Lace Reason?"

"No. But in the records we might have something." Anna said cheerfully.

I checked the records while Anna asked anybody she could find in town.

"Did you find anything?" Anna asked me at lunch.

"No. You?"

"Not a thing." She took a sip of water.

"Elsa, you wouldn't mind if I started dating, would you?" Anna asked suddenly.

"N-nno." I stuttered.

"Good." She said.

_LATER..._

I did some paper work while Anna kept looking for Lace.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice called from the library.

"Coming!" I called back.

The second I entered the library Anna pulled me to a chair.

"Do you know where she lives?" I asked.

"No. But I found out who she is." Anna looked at me worriedly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Yes, who. I found out that she was banished from her homeland because she has powers like you and your friend Jack."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. She is...Um...12." Anna said not looking at me.

"12?"

"Yeah. Oh, and she doesn't live anywhere. She moves from town to town."

"She was in the castle the lsat time I was here." I said.

"Yeah." Anna said closing a book.

"Anna, you know I'm going to go find her right?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said again.

"I'll be fine." I promised.

_CHAPTER 13: _I FINDING LACE AND JACK

I was back at the ice castle.

"Okay. I think that's everything." I said taking one last look at the castle.

I walked for about an hour before I found a cavern, it was icy, so I was pretty sure Lace Reason had made it.

"Jack?" I called.

"Elsa? You're here?" A voice that I had never heard before asked in a surprised tone.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Lace." The voice seemed to get farther away.

"I want Jack." I said.

"You can't have him." She seemed to be scared.

"Can you come out?" I asked her.

"No. But you can come in."

I entered the cavern.

"Jack!" I screamed as my eyes landed on him. He lay behind bars made of ice.

"Why do you want him?" Lace asked coming out from behind a rock.

Lace was wearing a sun dress. It was made from ice.

"You know how to make dresses?" I asked.

"No. I simply copied you." She took a step into the shadows so I lost sight of her.

"I said, why do you want him!" She said suddenly behind me.

"Because, I do." I sounded like a child.

"You can have him only if you love him." Her voice wavered.

I slowly got closer to Jack. He was breathing.

"Jack?" I whispered.

He opened one eye and groaned. "What do you want Lace?" He asked.

"It's me, Elsa." I said moving his head on to my lap.

"Elsa? You look like Lace."

I do?

"Jack, I...Um...I love you Jack Frost." I grabbed his sweatshirt and HE kissed me.

"Me too, Elsa."

"Stop!" Lace shouted. She backed up and she spun her arm in a circle.

"Oh no." Jack and I said together as a snow monster started to form.

_CHAPTER 14: _BATTLE OF THE SNOW MONSTERS

I stood up and slowly moved in front of Jack.

"Careful." Lace's voice teased.

I shot ice at the monster, but the monster just got bigger and stronger.

Jack tried to help but his his staff was by Grace.

"Get rid of it!" I screamed.

"I can't. You know how. But for me, I can't melt it that way." She jumped into a pool of darkness again.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"I think I can get rid of it."

Slowly I raised my arms and thought about Anna, Jack's kisses, and anything that made me happy.

"Nothing happened." Jack said.

"I can see that."

I made a monster. It looked like the other one I had made, only this one was made from ice.

The two monsters started to fight.

"Let's go!" I said pulling Jack into a small ditch.

I could see Lace's legs as we neared.

"Elsa, you can't run away without Jack's staff." She yelled.

Jack grabbed her from behind pulling her into the ditch. I jumped up, got the staff, and then we ran with Lace as our hostage.

_CHAPTER 15: _AT THE ICE CASTLE WITH LACE

I flung open the doors.

"You can't hold me hostage! I'll just freeze whatever you tie me with!" Lace panted.

"You can't freeze my ice can you?" I asked smugly.

Jack held her down in one of the chairs.

"On the count of three!" I shouted over Lace's scream's.

Jack nodded.

Slowly, without the struggling Lace noticing, Jack removed his hands. "Okay." He whispered.

I threw my hands at Lace. Big, thick ice chains formed around her.

"NO!" She screamed and tried to use her powers to destroy the chains. She was only made them bigger.

"Clam down!" Jack said laughing.

She kept screaming and she wouldn't eat anything.

"We are going upstairs. Um...Be quiet if you need anything." Jack joked.

"You have to let me go! If you don't I will starve and die. And I don't think a QUEEN should be starving people." Lace's voice was softer upstairs.

"Jack, you need to wash your face," I said. "There is blood and dirt all over it." I shut the bedroom door.

Jack came back soon after looking worried.

"You said blood right?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?" I stood up from the love seat I had made.

"I don't bleed. But, you and Lace do." Jack suddenly put a finger to his lips.

"I don't hear anything, Jack."

We ran to the kitchen.

"Lace!" I shouted.

"Leave me alone! Or I will burn this castle to the ground!" She had the candles Jack had been carrying when she kidnapped him.

"We don't want to fight. Just put the out and you can come with us to the other castle." I reasoned.

Jack looked at me like was insane.

"So, the kid who tried to kill me gets to stay in the castle with Anna, you, me, and a bunch of servants?"

"Yes." Was all I said before melting the chains that had turned Lace into a bloody mess under her dress.

_CHAPTER 16: _IMMORTAL ME?

The gates opened and I walked into the castle hoping no one would see Jack. (Or Grace)

We hurried to my room where I let Grace finally talk.

"What are you carrying me around for? The last time somebody was nice to me they cut my head off the second they found out I had powers!" She looked away and started to speak again. "Everybody is afraid I am a going to kill them or curse them with black magic! I don't have those powers! I am misunderstood and every time I try to be nice to someone else..."

"You said they cut your head off. You would be dead." Jack said looking at her closely.

"I am. Or I was." She rubbed her neck looking uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Jack didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I said even though I had a few questions now. "Anna would probably like to meet you."

I went to find Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna cried.

"I want you to meet someone." I said grabbing her arm.

"Is it Jack? I met him a day or two ago when he got some candles...Oh! I talked to the villagers and I sorted out the whole problem! All you have to do is melt the kingdom. Or have the person who froze it thaw it." She stopped talking as we neared my door.

"Sh! We just have to figure out..." Jack stopped talking as I opened the door.

Grace was nowhere to be seen but Jack's hands and my bed were both covered in blood.

"Jack! Did you kill her?" I screeched.

"No! She was bleeding and she can't bleed unless...Hello, Anna." Jack said noticing Anna standing in the doorway."

"Go wash your hands." I said turning to Anna. "It's okay. We just have a little blood on the floor."

Anna threw up and ran from the room.

"Great." I moaned.

I was able to make a new blanket but I couldn't clean everything. Jack came out from the bathroom and was dragging Grace behind him.

"Jack, what is going on?" I asked kind of eager to find out.

"Well, Grace is an immortal. So, for her to be injured she would have to be hurt by immortal magic or weapons." He talked about a lot of stuff I didn't understand. But, then he said something about the ice chains. "The chains made her bleed. She shouldn't bleed because of them unless you are..."

"An immortal!" I gasped.

"Yes." Jack said.

_CHAPTER 17:_ TELLING ANNA THIS

"Anna?" I asked knocking on her bedroom door.

"Elsa? What are you going to scare me with now?" She asked.

"Anna, I'm really sorry! I had no clue what was on the other side of the door!" I opened her door.

"Jack found something out about me I didn't know. It is kind of strange." I said sitting next to Anna on her bed.

"You have magic ice powers?" She teased.

"No. Um. It's that, I am kind of immortal."

"Elsa, what are you talking about?" Anna was suddenly standing. "How are you immortal? Jack told me about what it is like for him to be immortal, when he got the candles, and he said..." Jack burst into Anna's bedroom.

"Don't tell Elsa!" He said covering her mouth.

"Don't tell me what?"

"How you become immortal." Grace whispered looking at Anna nervously.

"How does Anna know?" I asked frowning.

"Because I asked why Jack flies." Anna said.

Everyone shifted their eyes away from me.

"How DO you become immortal?" I asked.

Grace answered the question. "You die."

_CHAPTER 18: _GRACE TALKS

I ran from Anna's room and into mine.

"This is crazy. I would have known!" I ranted.

"Elsa! Come out! You won't ever know what happened if you don't come out!" Grace shouted at the door.

"What do you mean?" I said leaning on the door.

"I know what happened." She mumbled.

"You do?" Jack and I said together.

"I was there." She mumbled again.

I opened my door. "You were there?"

"Yes. You were maybe 18 or so." She started to walk away.

"What happened? You have to tell me Grace.


End file.
